Typically, a cooking apparatus such as a range includes grates that are used to support a pot or pan, over the heat provided from a heating source, such as a gas burner. Conventionally, the grates are located directly over the gas burners and have a generally open geometry featuring a cooking support surface formed of a plurality of support members for supporting the cooking implement. However, because of the open geometry, a great deal of excess radiant heat from the burners leaks out around each of the sides of the grates. The radiant heat can cause excessive heat issues such as around a control panel that includes control knobs. The radiant heat can also cause excessive heat issues at other areas surrounding the heating elements.